Mac's Banging the Waitress
"Mac's Banging the Waitress" is the fourth episode of the fourth season of It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia. Synopsis When Charlie learns that The Waitress has a boyfriend, he enlists Mac's help in catching the guy so Charlie can beat him up. Trouble is, Mac is the one who's dating the waitress. Recap 2:30PM on a Wednesday Mac makes a tape of Project Badass and shows it to Dennis, who is impressed, but explains that he's upset because he saw Charlie smashing a copy of the tape. Charlie then enters and proclaims that Mac is his best friend. He asks Mac a favor - to track down the man that has been seeing the Waitress. Mac visits The Waitress' apartment later and tells her: "he's on to us". Charlie heads to Dennis and Mac's apartment, and Dennis grows increasingly needy for Charlie's friendship. Dennis plants a seed in Charlie's mind that Mac is actually the one banging the waitress. Mac gets home late and a severely drunk and standoffish Charlie heads to sleep in Dennis' room. Late at night, Mac explains to Dennis that they are the real best friends, and that he is just banging the Waitress to get back at Charlie for smashing the tape. Mac attempts to bang the Waitress, but she insists that she will only sleep him in Dennis and Mac's apartment, where she recovers a sex tape featuring her and Dennis. Next she says that they can only bang in Charlie's apartment, and Mac asks that they dress up as Dennis and Charlie. Dennis and Charlie overhear the conversation on their walkie-talkies and decide to hide in Charlie's apartment. Mac, dressed as Charlie, and the Waitress, dressed as Dennis, find them. As the three friends argue the Waitress searches for the sex tape that Frank made with her, but Charlie tells her that he smashed it and she promptly leaves. Mac realizes that Charlie was not actually trying to destroy the Project Badass tape, and apologizes for trying to sleep with the Waitress. The three guys finally agree to all be best friends together - but Charlie and Dennis talk to each other later about how they still believe Mac is in love with them. Cast Starring *Charlie Day as Charlie Kelly *Glenn Howerton as Dennis Reynolds *Rob McElhenney as Mac *Kaitlin Olson as Dee Reynolds (credit only) *Danny DeVito as Frank Reynolds (credit only) Guest Starring *Mary Elizabeth Ellis as The Waitress Trivia * The episode title, "Mac's Banging the Waitress", is actually not quite accurate. Despite numerous attempts, Mac actually doesn't bang the Waitress. This is, however, in keeping with other episode titles, such as "The Gang Gets Whacked," "Mac and Charlie Die," and "The Gang Solves the Gas Crisis." * The title of this episode could also be considered some sort of prank from a stag-party - because two days after it aired, on September 27th, 2008, Rob McElhenney and Kaitlin Olson were married. * Only four characters are involved in this episode - that's Mac, Charlie, Dennis and the Waitress. * Frank and Dee are not in this episode. This is the only episode where Dee does not appear. The second episode in which Frank doesn't appear following the second season premiere is "Paddy's Pub: The Worst Bar in Philadelphia". * Mac is running and videotaping his own creation - "Project Badass" (Charlie is a №1-fan of this show). * Tchaikovsky's "Dance of the Fairy Dragee" starts playing on 08:39 (same version from 02x04). * "Here I Go Again" by Whitesnake plays during the closing credits. * Once again demonstrating the fact that he doesn't know her name, Dennis has his sex tape with the Waitress listed under 'W', for 'Waitress (coffee shop)'. * Charlie mentions that Dennis can't be his best friend, because he banged the Waitress - this happened in "Charlie Has Cancer". * The Waitress also references the time she had sex with Frank. This occurred in "Mac Bangs Dennis' Mom". Quotes Category:It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia Episodes Category:Season 4 Episodes Category:Episodes on a Wednesday Category:Episodes at 2:30 pm